Genos
Summary Genos is a 19-year-old cyborg and a self-proclaimed disciple of Saitama, despite being of a higher ranking than him. He is always aiming to become stronger and fights for justice. As a registered Superhero, he is in the S-Class, at rank 14. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | At least 7-C | High 7-C | Likely 7-B Name: Genos, Demon Cyborg Origin: One Punch Man Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Cyborg, S-Class Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Fire Blasts, Energy Projection, Limited Flight, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Electricity Manipulation (Can emit electricity) and Self-Destruction | Body Control (Can recall any severed body part) Attack Potency: Town level+ (Was able to do this) | At least Town level+ (Casually made an explosion of this scale. Should be stronger than before) | Large Town level (Casually defeated a hydrated Deep Sea King. Far stronger than his previous form due to multiple upgrades) | Likely City level '(Far stronger than before. With his recent upgrades, he's been stated capable of fighting a Dragon level threat. Held his own against Flashy Flash off-screen for a brief amount of time) 'Speed: Likely High Hypersonic+ (Shouldn’t be that much slower than his early Post-HoE self who reacted to a meteor) | Massively Hypersonic+(Traded blows evenly with the Deep Sea King) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Able to make Sonic fight seriously, superior to Iaian.) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class+ | At least Town Class+ (Able to harm Sea King with his strikes) | Large Town Class | Likely City Class Durability: Town level+ (Withstood his own incineration cannon reflected at him) | At least Town level+ (Took a beating from Sea King who overpowered an S-Class and A-Class hero) | Large Town level (Should be able to withstand his own blows. Stated that "a hundred" of Speed of Sound Sonic's Exploding Shurikens won't even leave a scratch on him) | Likely City level Stamina: Very high with the Core Range: Standard melee range. Several hundreds of meters with laser beams IncinerationCannons.gif|Incineration Cannons AntiSaitamaArms.png|Anti-Saitama Arms ArmsMode.png|Arms Mode G4Arms.jpg|G4 Arms Standard Equipment: His Core, a special device that supplies energy for all of his functions, Various attachments and upgrades including: * Incineration Cannons: (焼却砲, Shōkyaku-hō) Genos' palms are equipped with special cannons that release streams of heat and flame on command. A blast from his palms was enough to completely vaporize the House of Evolution and part of a mountain behind it. * Anti-Saitama Arms: A special pair of arms that has even more cannons built into the forearms and fists, allowing him to unleash even more powerful and wide-ranged blasts. * Arms Mode A prototype weapon system that Genos carries with him in the form of a suitcase. It allows Genos to move the position of the Core to one of his shoulders, allowing him to channel energy directly into one of his arms for even greater output. * G4 Arms: A pair of arms created from the parts of the G4 robot, these greatly increase Genos' power and speed, allowing him to keep up with Speed of Sound Sonic and giving him enough power to casually dispatch multiple Demon-level monsters in a short timeframe. * Boosters: Genos is equipped with several boosters that allow him to fly for short periods as well as hover across the ground at high speed with incredible acceleration and maneuverability. * Sensors: Genos has multiple built-in sensors that act as a radar and allow him to scan the environment to find and track his opponents in and out of combat. However, they can still be fooled by sufficiently fast opponents (such as Saitama) and are limited by his own reaction time. *'Adhesive Gel': A tool Genos gained after his fight with Sonic to deal with opponents faster than him. The gel is exceptionally sticky, preventing fast opponents from moving and allowing Genos to defeat them. *'Detachable arms': During his fight with Garou, his hands are upgraded to be able to detach from his body with ease and are armed with rocket booster to be controlled by Genos remotely. It is also loaded with restraining string to restrain opponents. *'Arm-Blade': Genos's arms are armed with razor-sharp blades. Intelligence: Genos is an experienced combatant who has seen many battles, claiming to have destroyed countless monsters and criminal organizations single-handedly. He's skilled in both close and long-range combat, being able to rapidly assault foes with flurries of punches and effectively snipe targets with his Incineration Cannons. In addition to his combat prowess, Genos is also rather intelligent, earning a perfect score on the Hero Exam, which includes a significant written/testing portion, and instantly ascended to the position of S-Rank Hero. However, his youth and impulsiveness make him careless at times, which leads to his defeat on numerous occasions. Since his fight with Sonic, he has begun using trickery to gain the upper hand in battles, such as using adhesive gel to trap faster opponents Weaknesses: Careless in combat at times (gets injured and dismantled a lot due to letting his guard down many times), The Core has a limited power supply, and he will cease to function if it is destroyed. He seems to have terrible luck, frequently going up against foes that are far beyond his capability to handle Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Boost Attack: (ブーストアタツク, Būsuto Atakku) Genos uses his boosters to rapidly accelerate towards his opponent to kick them, his already formidable striking force being amplified by his momentum. * Incinerate: (焼却, Shōkyaku) Genos uses his Incineration Cannons to obliterate a target with a burst of flame. **'Incinerate Maximum Power' (最大出力焼却砲, '' ): A variation of '''Incinerate' where Genos uses more energy than usual. First used against Saitama. * High Voltage Fist: (ハイボルテジフイスト, Hai Boruteji Fuisuto) Genos charges his fist with electricity before punching his target, paralyzing them with the resulting shock. * Machine Gun Blow: (マシンガンブロー, Mashingan Burō) Genos throws a rapid chain of punches that are powerful enough to destroy cliff faces. * Rocket Punch: (ロケットパンチ, Roketto Panchi) Genos fires off his left arm as a projectile towards the opponent with the aid of the boosters equipped to it to take foes by surprise. He can then retract his arm back into its normal position with a cable within it. * Lightning Eye (来航眼, Raikōgan): (Anime-only) Genos uses his eye to produce a blinding flash of light. It was first used against the Deep Sea King. * Rocket Stomp (ロケットストンプ, Roketto Sutonpu): Genos launches himself up with his back boosters and then stomps on his opponent below. * Lightning Core (雷光核, Raikō Kaku): Genos uses his core to produce a blinding flash of light. It was used during the second sparring match between Saitama and Genos. * Self-Destruct: (自爆, Jibaku) Should Genos feel that he has no hope of winning a fight, he can self-destruct by overloading the Core in hopes of taking out his opponent with him. Key: Early | Post-House of Evolution | Post-G4 | Post MA Raid ''' Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Ceaseless Discharge (Dark Souls) Ceaseless' Profile (Speed Equalized, Ceaseless was Bloodlusted, 7-C versions used and both were 60 meters apart) Kakuzu (Naruto (The Universe)) Kakuzu's profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:One-Punch Man Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Anime Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Loyal Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Body Control Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7